


The Wager

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm wins a bet. Smutty PWP. (06/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my betas, Kim and Kylie, for their feedback!  


* * *

"Of course I trust you, Malcolm," said Trip, eyeing the cuffs securing his ankles to the bedframe. He moved his legs slightly, tugging at the restraints. Then he cocked his head at Malcolm. "It just feels a little funny."

Malcolm stood next to the bed, naked, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his hand. "May I remind you who lost the bet this afternoon?" he asked pleasantly.

"I know, I know." Trip lay back, and Malcolm began fastening his wrists to the bedframe.

It had been a long, dull week on the Enterprise--no surprises, no aliens, no planets, comets, or other phenomena. So today, after duties were completed, they had passed the time with target practice. Despite his fascination with phase pistols, even Malcolm became bored. To make things a little more interesting, he bet Trip that he could hit the target twenty times in a row. Trip, unbelieving, had taken him up on it. Now he was paying the price for betting against him.

He finished latching the cuffs to Trip's wrists. "There, now." He touched his lover's cheek lightly. "You are quite a lovely sight. How do you feel?"

"Kind of exposed."

He walked along the side of the bed, admiring his handiwork. The sight was more than lovely--it was breathtakingly lovely. Trip's long body was spread-eagled across the bed, and he was moving slowly, testing the bounds of his restraints, the muscles in his chest and arms flexing ever so slightly. His erect penis lay against his flat stomach. His face wore a curious expression; he was still uncertain about the situation.

Deciding to get better view, Malcolm lightly stepped onto the bed and stood over his lover's body, straddling his hips. He looked down on his startled lover, finding that the bird's-eye view was just as nice.

"Yes, I think I like you this way, Trip," he said, nodding. "You are mine to do with whatever I please. And I'm feeling very much the alpha dog."

"What, are you gonna mark your territory?"

"Excellent idea." Malcolm moved his hands toward his own crotch and Trip yelped in response.

"MALCOLM! I was kiddin'! Don't you dare--I'm not into that sorta thing!"

"Are you sure?" asked Malcolm, laughing. He was indeed only teasing, and panicked look on Trip's face had been perfectly delightful. He stepped to one side and knelt next to his helpless lover, facing him. He ran his hand lightly across his lover's chest, hearing a sharp intake of breath in response. He had considered blindfolding Trip, but he had decided to save that for next time. Tonight he wanted to be able to see Trip's face, see his eyes when he made love to him.

Trip looked worried. "I think you're are enjoying this a little too much."

"The bet was that I could do with you what I please. What's not to enjoy?"

"I really didn't think you would win. I guess I should have known better."

Malcolm clucked and shook his head. "You underestimated your armory officer, Commander. Shame on you." He began caressing Trip's stomach with light, lazy strokes.

Trip closed his eyes and sighed. "That feels nice." He relaxed further, then arched his back and gasped as Malcolm's hand wandered further down his anatomy. "Very, uh, nice."

"Good. Because you are indeed all mine," said Malcolm, gazing thoughtfully at the hard, erect organ in his hand. "I still can't believe it. Did you know I used to have naughty little fantasies about you, long before we ever got together?"

Trip was watching him intently, his eyebrows raised.

Malcolm fingers now traced the curves of his lover's hip. "We'd all be at our stations and I would come up behind you and command you to unzip your uniform. After you did, I'd reach around your shoulders, grab the front of it, and slowly slide it down, straight to your ankles. Next I would slip my hands under the waistband of your briefs and pull them down too, running my hands over that tight arse of yours."

Trip squirmed.

"Then I'd admire your bare arse--so damn delicious--and so inviting. I'd kneel behind you, spread your cheeks and lick you. You'd taste so good--I'd press my face against your arse and thrust my tongue into your hole. When I did that, you would grab onto the console and start moaning my name." The thought was making him feel flushed, hot. He began to absently fondle himself.

"What--what about the rest of the crew?" Trip sounded a little hoarse.

"They're watching us."

Trip closed his eyes. "Then what?"

"Then I would bend you over your console, unzip myself, grab your hips and slide my cock deep into you. Your ass is so hot, and so tight--" He touched the inside of Trip's thigh, eliciting a startled whimper from his lover. He brushed his fingertips toward Trip's sacs, watching them contract in response. Then he ran his fingers up along the underside of Trip's cock.

"Oooh, Malcolm," Trip groaned. He bit his lip as Malcolm's hand left his organ.

"You feel the controls on the console digging into your chest as I push myself all the way into you again and again," Malcolm continued, his words coming quicker. He touched Trip's chest, fingers touching, then pinching the pink nipples.

Trip opened his eyes and they locked on to Malcolm's. "What about, uh, Hoshi?" he asked breathlessly.

"Hoshi is enjoying the show. Her legs are spread, over the arms of her chair, and she's fingering her crotch."

"Travis?"

"Travis is on his knees, in front of the captain. He has the captain's cock in his mouth." Malcolm placed two fingers on Trip's mouth, and the man sucked them in, making a small sound deep in his throat. An involuntary groan escaped from Malcolm as Trip's hot, wet tongue licked his fingers.

"You can't stop moaning--you are so close, so ready to come. I know that all I have to do is touch you and you'll be there." Trip was now suckling his fingers, making it difficult for Malcolm to think. He removed his fingers from Trip's mouth, then noticed a bead of pre-cum on the tip of his lover's extremely erect penis. He wet his fingertip in it and began to spread it along the sensitive tip.

"Shit, Malcolm--" Trip jerked at his touch, twisting as much as his limited range would allow.

Malcolm licked his finger, then continued, "It would take only one touch and you'd come. You'd be mine. Just like you are now. Mine."

Trip moaned and pulled again at his restraints. The sight of his squirming lover entranced Malcolm. The man was so responsive, so passionate--much more than Malcolm could have ever imagined in his fantasies. He bent over and kissed Trip's broad chest, then found his left nipple. He swirled his tongue over it, sucked on it, then took it carefully in his teeth and applied pressure. Trip arched his back and cried out his name again. He sucked hard one more time and then moved to the other.

"Damn--Malcolm, please--oh--"

Each cry caused Malcolm's fully erect penis to throb. He finished with the second nipple and moved upward, kissing, nipping at his lover's throat, at last reaching Trip's mouth, open and panting. He captured it with delight, his lover raising his head to meet him halfway. Malcolm kissed him hard, pushing his head back against the mattress, his tongue sweeping inside. By the time he finished with the kiss he too was breathless.

Malcolm looked deep into his lover's eyes. "But all my fantasies pale in comparison to the reality of you, Trip." It was the honest truth. He never expected to be so completely captivated by the man.

Trip gazed back at him in wonder, then smiled almost sheepishly. "I ain't all that," he replied.

"Yes, you are," whispered Malcolm, kissing him again. Then he nuzzled along Trip's cheek, his skin smooth against his lips.

Trip turned his head, exposing one side of his neck, the muscles standing out as he strained against the cuffs. Malcolm seized the opportunity and nibbled at his lover's ear. Then Malcolm sank his teeth firmly into the delicate earlobe, causing his lover to cry out sharply.

Pleased, Malcolm gave one last sharp bite before running both hands down Trip's chest. Then he positioned himself between his legs, nipping sharply at his lover's stomach as he did so. Trip's cock, flushed a dark red, was straining against the air. Malcolm kissed the damp tip, then licked it. His lover moaned.

"Malcolm--damn it, you're killin' me--please--" Then he let out another cry, jerking at his restraints as Malcolm sucked the organ deep into his mouth. Delicious. Malcolm could feel his lover's cock tremble in his mouth. Running his tongue along the length of it, he released it.

"Please what?" he asked casually.

Trip groaned.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"Just touch me. Touch me again--" Trip's request had a frantic note to it.

"May I remind you Trip, that one of the benefits of having you restrained is that I get to chose when and how I touch you."

Trip laid his head back with an exasperated cry.

"And with many delightful choices, I just can't decide what I want to do to you next." He paused, contemplating his options. "I may need to think about it over a snack in the mess." He slipped off the bed.

"Oh no, Malcolm," gasped Trip, "you'd better be kiddin',".

As much as Malcolm would have liked to continue to torment the man, to watch him writhe against his restraints all night, his erection too was aching for release. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his lover. So he merely walked over to the small table at the foot of the bed and retrieved the lube, and heard a deep sigh of relief as he sat back on the bed.

"As if I could walk away from you, looking like you do right now," he murmured to his lover.

He squeezed a generous amount of lubricant directly onto Trip's penis, smoothing it on as Trip raised his head to watch. Then he raised himself onto his knees, reached behind and greased his own ass, sighing as his fingers penetrated his hole.

Trip laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Oh god, Malcolm, I see where you are going with this an' I'm not gonna last one minute."

"Then it will have to be one hell of a minute. Because I need to have you inside of me," he murmured. "And I want to watch you, watch you come."

Malcolm climbed onto his lover, knees on either side of his hips. Carefully positioning himself, he reached behind and placed Trip's slick cock at his opening. It was an awkward position, but with some maneuvering, he was able to relax his muscles enough to work the head of Trip's cock into his opening. Then he leaned back, hands on his lover's legs, and slowly impaled himself on his Trip's penis. The sensation was almost unbearably pleasurable. His legs trembled and he closed his eyes, panting, and moaning nearly as incoherently as his lover beneath him. His own cock was throbbing and he avoided touching it.

"Oh, god, Malcolm, that feels so fuckin' good, I can't--shit, don't move--"

Holding still the best he could, Malcolm opened his eyes and saw that Trip had a white-knuckled grip on the bedframe. He waited as his lover struggled for control. "Okay?" he finally asked, feeling none too steady himself. Neither of them was going to last very long.

Trip snorted. "You're kiddin', right?"

Malcolm deliberately clenched his muscles.

"Dammit, Malcolm!"

Groaning, Trip began to rock his hips. Malcolm eased himself up and down in counterpoint, shifting his weight until he found a position where Trip was reaching deep into him, filling him. Groaning with delight, Malcolm reached down with a hand and stroked himself. He watched his lover's expressive face, seeing the control slip away and the pleasure build until the man convulsed beneath him and came with a deep, throaty cry. His lover's frantic thrusting was more than he could bear. He stroked himself faster; then the pleasure swept over him and he too was climaxing, seed filling his hand.

As the final shudders left his body, he leaned forward, grabbing at Trip's body for support, smearing his seed against his lover's chest. He felt dizzy, and his muscles trembled from the strain of the awkward position. His legs were going to hurt tomorrow, but it had been worth it.

"God, Malcolm, that was really somethin'," said Trip, sounding utterly relaxed.

"Hmmmm. Yes, you are." He gingerly unbent his legs and settled across his lover's body. Trip whimpered as his cock slipped out. Malcolm rested his head on Trip's chest, the hairs tickling his nose.

"You know, I hustled you."

"Huh?" asked Trip, drowsily.

"The target practice. I deliberately missed nearly a third of my shots while you were watching. Then I made the bet with you." He raised his head and looked into his lover's astonished face.

Trip was, for once, at a loss for words.

Malcolm put his head back down on Trip's chest, chuckling happily.


End file.
